One Devil for Another
by John Larimore
Summary: The good news is that a brilliant scientist now controlls Him's power. The bad news . . .
1. Default Chapter

Usual disclaimers. I don't own the Powerpuff Girls.  
  
  
  
ONE DEVIL FOR ANOTHER  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
Bubbles and Buttercup couldn't believe how giddy their sister was. They were going to a museum. She was acting like they were headed to an amusement park. They didn't understand Blossom sometimes. "I can hardly believe we're going to hear a lecture from Dr. Lurall. He's the at top of his field you know. The very best in electromagnetism. Why I bet he's as smart as-almost as smart as you are Professor." Professor Utonium chuckled to himself. Perhaps Blossom had been afraid of offending or hurting him. Nonetheless, he was glad she was so eager to learn. "Well, here we are girls. Let's go in." "I hope the good seats aren't already gone," said Blossom. "Geeez, it's not like we're going to a Puppet Pals movie," said Buttercup. "Come on Buttercup," said Blossom, "learning can be fun." She almost said, "Right Bubbles?" but figured the answer would be, "I guess." And they wondered why she was the leader. The Utonium family made their way to auditorium and found seats close to the front. Bubbles listened just be polite, but Buttercup only listened because she thought the Professor might quiz them afterwards. Blossom hung on every word. She'd been reading about Dr. Lurall for months and had long since begun to admire him. Dr. Lurall was as brilliant as she heard and was able to everything into common everyday terms for a general audience. At the end of his speech some people went down to talk with Dr. Lurall. Blossom asked if they could go and had to be reminded to walk instead of fly when the Professor agreed. "Hello," said Dr. Lurall. "You're Blossom Utonium aren't you?" "Yes, how did you know?"  
  
"I read about a town before I travel to it. I've read and heard quite a bit about you and your sisters. You must be Professor Utonium." "That's right. These are my other daughters, Buttercup and Bubbles." "Hello, Dr. Lurall," said Bubbles. "Hi," said Buttercup. "I've really been hoping to meet you Professor Utonium. I'm working on something and I think that you're the man to help me. Usually I'm not so forward, but would be all right if I came by your home later?" "Maybe he could come to dinner," said Blossom. "Well," said Professor Utonium. He could sense the gentle, unspoken urging from Blossom, but wasn't sure if he wanted to invite a total stranger over for dinner. "Rest assured that this is a very important project. It will be important for society and science alike." "All right," said the Professor. "How about coming by about 6:30?" "Sounds good. Thank you very much." "We'll see you then." "Professor," said Dr. Lurall as they started to leave, "it might help if I had your address." The Professor laughed and told him. When they got out side, Blossom flew almost straight up and did a flip. She dove back down and hugged the Professor. "Thank you, thank you, thank you Professor. I don't believe it. Dr. Michael Lurall is going to visit us." Her sisters inwardly moaned. Blossom had been babbling about Dr. Lurall ever since she woke up this morning. Now she'd probably never shut up.  
  
Chapter Two A little before six-thirty Dr. Lurall arrived with a flask of iced tea from China. He chatted with the Powerpuff Girls while the Professor finished dinner. Mostly he talked about his science projects to Blossom's delight.  
  
"Man, Blossom's practically hypnotized," Buttercup whispered to Bubbles. "I'll say. Look at her." At dinner Dr. Lurall discussed various scientific theories with the Professor. The real conversation came after dinner. "All right folks. You need to know the primary reason I came to Townsville. I'm after Him." "Him who?" asked Buttercup. "Him." "What do you--," began Bubbles, "hey, you don't mean Him do you? Him him?" "That's who I mean." "You've got to be kidding!" said Buttercup. "No one goes after Him. Even we don't after Him without some reason." "But I can defeat Him, once and for all." "Defeat Him permanently?" asked the Professor skeptically. "How?" asked Blossom. "Him is an androgynous manifestation of evil, right." "Correct," said the Professor. The Powerpuffs looked at each other. They'd heard Him called a manifestation before, but the word androgynous had no meaning for them. The Professor saw their confusion and explained. "Anyway," Dr. Lurall continued, "I believe that it's possible to separate his male and female energies. If we contain them, we contain them we contain Him." "Do you really think this can be done?" asked the Professor. "Yes, but I'll need your help to build the device-" He looked at the Powerpuffs, "and your help to confront Him." "This sounds risky," said Bubbles. "I don't run away from fights," said Buttercup, "but taking on Him is serious business." "Come on you two," said Blossom, "imagine it. No more Him to bother us. No more crazy spells or anything. Things would be a lot more peaceful."  
  
"Well Dr. Lurall I'll like to see your research please," said the Professor. "If it looks plausible and the girls are willing, I'll help you."  
  
Chapter Three The three Powerpuffs waited in the living room. Buttercup paced, or more accurately floated, back and forth. Bubbles colored next a growing pile of crumpled, rejected drawings. She couldn't keep her mind on her art. Only Blossom remained, seemingly only slightly concerned. "Would you two relax? The Professor and Dr. Lurall know what they're doing. Thanks to them we'll be rid of Him once and for all. Too bad Dr. Lurall couldn't come to Townsville sooner." "You're really hung up on this guy," said Buttercup. "I am not hung up. You just don't realize how great he is." "We barely know him," said Bubbles. "I know that he's the best in field and he's getting rid of Him." Bubbles and Buttercup were afraid that the plan wouldn't work. Blossom didn't follow. Granted, they'd never confronted Him unless they had reason to believe he involved in some wrong doing. And when they did confront they had to be carefully. You just didn't swoop in and attack a demon. Dr. Lurall was the best in his science and so was the Professor. Their thoughts were interrupted when the Professor and Dr. Lurall finally came into the living room. "We did it Girls," said the Professor. He held what at first appeared to be a thick rifle, then looked like a gun from a sci-fi movie. "This should defeat Him." "Do you really think it'll work?' asked Blossom. "Probably," said the Professor. "I'm certain," said Dr. Lurall. "That's all I need to know," said Blossom. "Come on Girls. It's demon stomping time." The three Powerpuffs flew to Him's castle carrying Dr. Lurall. Setting the doctor down nearby, they located Him with their super vision and broke through the wall.  
  
"The game's over Him," said Blossom. "Powerpuffs?" said him in his masculine voice. He switched to his feminine tone. "What game? I'm not trying to destroy you--" Changing back to masculine he added, "yet." "And you never will again," said Blossom. Dr. Lurall stepped into view. "So many uninvited guests," said Him in his feminine voice. Again a tone change. "Perhaps a lesson in manners is needed." Without a word, Dr. Lurall aimed and fired. A yellow ray engulfed Him who stood, looked paralyzed, a look of shock frozen on his face. The demon shrank. Smaller and smaller until he was a sphere smaller that a basket ball. The ray retracted, pulling the ball into the gun. Dr. Lurall checked the readings. "It worked. Him's been captured." "I don't believe it," said Bubbles. "I do," said Blossom. She gave Dr.. Lurall a brief hug. "He's really in there?" asked Buttercup. "Kept in two separate compartments," said Dr. Lurall. He walked a few steps away. "All of his power is stored in here." "Wow," said Buttercup. "What are you going to do with gun now?" asked Bubbles. "What else?" asked Dr. Lurall. "I'm going to take over the world." "What?" asked the three Powerpuffs. "I'm taking over the world," said Dr. Lurall. He aimed his weapon. "Sorry ladies, but I need a head start." A green ray leapt from and struck the Puffs. They fell, partly paralyzed. Dr. Lurall walked over to them. "I gave you a low power blast this time," he said. "Don't get in my way. Next time I won't be so nice." Dr. Lurall left the castle. The three Puffs watched helplessly.  
  
Blossom tried to say, "No, no," but because of the rays effects it came out illegible. She couldn't believe what had just happened. Dr. Lurall was her hero. He was a great scientist. Someone she wanted to be like. He couldn't, couldn't. But he did. And had. Townsville now had a new demon. 


	2. Part 2

Here's Part Two. I hope I got that download problem the stuck my chapters together fixed. Oh well, enjoy.  
  
Chapter Four  
  
"I don't believe he did it," muttered Blossom. "I trusted him. I don't believe it." "Blossom you've been mumbling that ever since we left Him's place," said Buttercup. "Snap out of it. We have to find Dr. Lurral." "How?" asked Blossom. "Well, we could follow the trail of destruction," said Bubbles. Her sisters looked in the direction she was pointing. They could see the glow of fires and even without their super hearing they could faintly hear the commotion. Something had certainly happened in that part of town. Or maybe someone. The girls flew to the scene, or more accurately scenes considering the how much was going on, and were shocked. They'd never seen this much damage. Not even after one of Mojo Jojo's rampages. The Powerpuffs split up, knowing that with so much to do they'd have to go three ways. Buttercup dove into a burning building. Turning in a slow circle, she scanned with her supervision. She saw no one, heard no one. No body in the building to rescue. Going straight to part two, she rotated slightly faster, exhaling with super breathe. The flames quelled and died. Flying from room to room, Buttercup turned her head from side to side, occasionally stopping for another rotation, exhaling almost the whole time. Fire after fire flickered and vanished. Finally, Butter left the building, almost out of breath. Elsewhere, Bubbles gripped a slab of concrete that had once been part of store's wall. She lifted it up so the paramedics could slide the unconscious man from out beneath it. It only took a few moments, but with Bubbles' superhearing detecting cries for help a short distance away, it was an eternity. Flying to the spot as soon she could, she asked everyone to stand back. Then, spinning like a top, she drilled through a wall. Less than a minute later, the wall was shattered from the inside. Four people staggered out with Blue Powerpuff hovering over head.  
  
Blossom never thought she'd be pulling cars apart. But with doors mangled beyond opening, it was the only way. Peel the roof this vehicle. Rip off the door of that one. Pull this car out of the lake so you could rip of the door. Flip that, thankfully, empty car up right so it could be towed away. This was how the Powerpuff Girls spent the next almost two and half hours. Lifting rubble off people. Pulling people out the cramped areas they were trapped in. Breaking through barriers to find victims. Finally they came to the Mayor and Miss. Bellum. "Oh Girls," said the Mayor. "Thank goodness you're here. This crazy man with some type of super gun did all this. He was blasting buildings- kaplowie!-blowing up car-boom!-burning things-ssssss!-he blew his way into the bank-bang!-melted the vault door-ggggggggurrrrrl-ripped up street pav-- ." "Pardon us Mayor," said Buttercup, knowing that he'd get so wrapped up in the excitement of the story he'd never give them any real information, "but where did he go?" "Where did who go?" asked the Mayor. "The man who did all this," said Bubbles as Buttercup slapped her forehead. "Oh, um, did you notice Miss Bellum?" "He just held the gun above his head and vanished," said Miss Bellum. "Thanks Miss Bellum," said Bubbles. "Come on Girls, we have to keep looking." "Mayor," said Miss Bellum as the Girls flew off, "did Blossom seem unusually quiet to you?" ""Quiet? Well she didn't say much." The Mayor looked around himself and came back to reality. "I do hope the Girls can handle that guy. He's a nasty one." Chapter Five Dr. Lurral stood atop the hill, surveying the town below. He stopped to look down at his weapon. "You fool Him," he said. "All that destructive power and no will to use it. You could have swooped down and taken anything. Instead, you sat back and played mind games. It's not like you were toying with them considering your failure record. I'm still not sure what you were, but those powers were a pathetic waste in your hands."  
  
He held the weapon above his head and raised the volume of his voice. "Can you even hear me in there?" He heard a sound above him. Buttercup and Bubbles looked at their forlorn sister a moment. "Not so fast," said an irritated Buttercup. "Dr. Lurral," finished Bubbles. "Go home Girls," said Dr. Lurral. "You can't stand in my way." "Give us the gun Dr. Lurral," said Buttercup. "If you insist." Dr. Lurral fired a blast and the Girls scattered to avoid it. He spun around, back and forth, firing into the air. All he got for his efforts was a light show. After several unsuccessful attempts to hit them, Dr. Lurral made an adjustment, fired an orange ball straight up, and almost immediately crouched down. The ball exploded, creating a shock that knocked the Powerpuffs to the ground. Blossom got the worst of it, being the closest. Her head splitting and ears, internal thought they were, ringing, Blossom was only partly aware of Dr. Lurral approaching. As she started to come to, she saw his emotionless expression. "You don't know when to give up do you Blossom?" he asked. "Too bad I have to destroy you. Well, I did warn that I wouldn't be so nice next time so I really don't think I have any blame. Anyway, you've about recovered so I guess it's time finish this. Goodbye Blossom." He fired. A moment before the shoot struck Blossom, she disappeared in a streak of blue light. Dr. Lurral whirled around, aimed, then lowered his weapon. They were out of range already. Oh, he could quickly adjust to long range, but at the rate they were flying they'd be so far away he could barely aim. Their speed had saved them, this time. "The other two must have been father away from the shock wave," thought the doctor as he watched the blue trail, accompanied by one of green, disappeared into the distance. "No matter. Next time I'll be ready." "Thanks Bubbles," said Blossom. She started flying herself. "I guess I wasn't paying attention."  
  
"Want to start?" asked Buttercup. "We're in trouble Sis and we're gonna stay in trouble if we're not all on the ball." "She's right Blossom," said Bubbles. "I know you're upset, but you've got to shake it off." Blossom knew they were right. But she still upset. Betrayal can be hard to get past. 


	3. Chapt 5

  
  


Chapter Six

  
  


The trio flew through the window of their bedroom. Their father figure came in to great them even before they called.

"Thank goodness you're home," said the Professor. " I heard about what happened on the news. Are you three all right?"

"We're O.K. Professor," said Bubbles, "but we don't know how to stop Dr. Lurral."

"This guy's worse than Him ever was," said Buttercup.

"Girls," said the Professor, "I think I know a way to stop him. You have attack the gun on the top between the blue and pink filled containers. A triple eye beam all at the same spot should do it."

"First we have to get the gun away from him," said Buttercup.

"How do we do that?" asked Bubbles.

"Maybe we can't," said Blossom. "Maybe the Powerpuff Girls have been defeated."

She floated up to her room, barely hearing her name being called. Her sisters started after her, but were halted by the Professor.

"Girls, what's happening with Blossom?"

Bubbles and Buttercup explained.

"Let me talk to her Girls," said the Professor. "You two rest here. Blossom and I will be back and we'll form a plan together."

The Professor walked up the stairs. He knew what Blossom what going through, at least partly. He'd been shocked at what his old roommate and "friend" had done. The betrayal hurt. And Blossom had been betrayed by her hero.

"Blossom," said the Professor, standing in the doorway of the room, "want to talk?"

"About what?" asked Blossom. She knew, but wanted to avoid the subject.

"You're upset aren't you Honey?" asked the Professor. He walked into the room and sat next to her.

"Yes," said Blossom, her voice breaking. "How could I have been so stupid? I trusted him."

"You didn't know Honey. That's the problem with fame. Some people use it for good, some don't. It's easy to hide behind a public image. Now we know what Dr. Lurral is really like."

"I feel stupid."

The Professor lifted her into his lap.

"You're not stupid Darling. You were manipulated. So was I. Remember I helped him build that weapon. He tricked us all. It wasn't because there's anything wrong with us. It's because he's devious.

We all made a mistake Blossom and the thing to do is learn from it. We now know that just because someone is well known or skilled that doesn't mean they're trustworthy. This doesn't make any of us any less."

"I guess not."

"I know you admired him Blossom. It's hard being tricked by someone you looked up to. But picking the wrong person to look up to doesn't make you foolish. It just means you made the wrong pick. The Powerpuff Girls are still the best thing that's ever happened to Townsville.

And right now Townsville needs the Powerpuff Girls. Dr. Lurral is doing more damage than Him ever has. We have to stop him Blossom. He needs to know that he can't do this and a lot of people need our help. If we sit back and let our grief stop us Blossom, well, that's a really big mistake."

There were a few moments of silence.

"You're right Professor," said Blossom. "He showed us what he can do, now we're going to show him what we can do."

  
  



	4. Ch 7

  
  


Chapter Seven

  
  


"The destruction is unlike anything Townsville has ever seen," came the voice from the radio. "Although there have been very few serious injuries the property damage is mounting. How long before someone is badly hurt? The police have been unable to stop this madman and the fire department is overburdened. Worse our city's best protectors are nowhere to be seen. Where are the Powerpuff Girls?"

"We're at home trying to figure out a plan you silly reporter!" snapped Bubbles. "Give us a break."

"You tell him Bubbles," thought Buttercup. She wasn't sure if should admit she was impressed by her sister's show of spunk.

"I think I've got it Girls," said the Professor. He held up what appeared to be a T-shaped rifle. "With this electronic magnet you should be able get the weapon from Dr. Lurral. This will pull it right out of his hands if you aim carefully. However, you should split up. It would safer for the one with the magnet to use it if he were distracted."

"I think I know just how to do that Professor," said Blossom. "How does that magnet work?"

  
  


Dr. Lurral was a scanning city hall. Should he just set it afire? As much pleasure as he'd get from that, he would need a base of operations. Perhaps it would be better to force his way and drive everybody out.

"Not so fast," said someone.

"Dr. Lurral," finished another voice.

The scientist turned and saw Buttercup and Bubbles floating in the air. He smirked. Those Puffs didn't give up. Or did they?

"Where's your sister?"

"She's at home," raged Bubbles. "She couldn't take any more."

"Blossom's afraid to face you again," said Buttercup.

"Well,' said Dr. Lurral, "I guess I broke her. You two should have followed suit."

He aimed his weapon, and a in a moment it was yanked out of his hands. He turned and saw it fly to Blossom who was holding a T-shaped object. She took to the air, followed by her sisters.

Dr. Lurral cursed at himself. It had never occurred to him to look around for Blossom. He'd just assumed that she wasn't there. He pursued the Puffs into the trees, hoping he'd find them. 

And he did.

The three sisters were hitting his weapon with their eye beams at a collective point. He had a pretty good idea of what was coming next and muttered something similar to "Oh shucks."

  
  
  
  


The rifle seemed to release a geyser of flame. It stood towering for a moment, then took a new shape. Roughly the shape of a man. A man who was laughing.

"Free! Finally, finally free!"

The Powerpuffs took a counter-offensive formation.

"Bring it on Him," said Buttercup.

"If you say so," replied Him.

He lifted his arms and a red, glowing ring spread. The Puffs turned , and were shocked. Everywhere the ring touched, damage was repaired. Shattered windows reassembled, fires put themselves out, mangled objects reverted back to their original form. Soon, Townsville was back to the way it was before Dr. Lurral's rampage.

"All fixed," said Him and vanished.

"I don't believe it," said Bubbles.

"Neither do I," said Blossom. "I'm checking things with my supervision, but it looks like it was all safely fixed."

"Since when does Him do anything good?" asked Buttercup.

"Maybe he was saying thank you," said Bubbles.

"Whatever the reason," said Blossom. "This is only half-over. Let's find Dr. Lurral."

"Right on Sis," said Buttercup.

  
  


Dr. Lurral had fled when he saw the eruption, even before it formed into Him. Now he had to stay out of sight until he could escape. Getting out of town seemed to be a good idea. Currently he was hiding in an abandoned building.

How could he avoid the Powerpuffs though? They had X-ray vision, telescopic vision, super-hearing, and maybe a power or two more that would help them search. He'd researched them and knew from time to time one of them discovered a new power she didn't know she'd had. Not to mention their collective power that they could use by getting together.

"What will I do now?" he muttered out loud.

"Good question," said a silky voice behind him.

Dr. Lurral turned and saw who he hoped he wouldn't, but expected he would: Him.

"I going to give you a choice," said Him in a feminine voice. "You can go to the Powerpuffs," Him switched to masculine, "or you can come with me!"

It was an easy choice for Dr. Lurral. He ran from his hiding place, shouting the names of the Powerpuffs.

"So Him's after you? Asked Blossom, quickly figuring out the reason.

"O.K., O.K. Yes. Get me out of here!"

"You know Girls," said Buttercup, "Him does have a good reason to be mad. I know Him's evil and everything, but being trapped in that little gun?"

"I wouldn't like someone else using my powers without asking permission first," put in Bubbles.

"It's not like anyone knows we found him," said Blossom. "We could just sort look away for a little while."

"All right, I'm scared already!" said Dr. Lurral. "Can you take me away now, please?"

"Well, since you asked nicely," said Buttercup.

The Powerpuffs flew Dr. Lurral to prison. Him watched from the building.

"He chose the Puffs," thought Him. "I feel a little rejected."

Him snapped his right claw and was enveloped in red smoke. When the smoke cleared, there stood what appeared to be a uniformed man.

"Good thing Tonwsville prison needs a new security guard!"

Laughing, Him vanished. He'd be seeing Dr. Lurral pretty soon. The rest of Townsville would be safe for a while. Him would be preoccupied.

After all, when you messed with a devil you paid like hell.

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
